A device cooling a motor by an intake refrigerant that is drawn by a compression mechanism is known as configurations for cooling the motor of an electric compressor in which a compression mechanism and the motor are integrated.
In an electric compressor described in Patent Document 1, a motor accommodation room and an inverter accommodation room are next to each other, and a housing is disposed between the motor accommodation room and the inverter accommodation room. A through-hole is provided in the housing, and one end of the through-hole contacts a base. A refrigerant in the motor accommodation room contacts the base through the through-hole, and accordingly the base is cooled. The base works as a heat-transfer board to cool electronic components.